You've Kept Your Promise
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: this is just a little recap of the ending of Corpse Bride, only read if you have seen the movie. Cause I don't want to spoil the ending for you all.


**Akuma: i know, I know, I should be working on my other story, "Why Do I Have To Be Different?" but I've been watching "Tim Burton's Corpse Bride" everynight. I am over obsessed with it. Anyway, I came up with this idea after I watched it for the fifth time. I have a lot of homework so I only got to see it once per night. Anyway, this is in the movie, and it's after the people from the Land of the Dead came 'upstairs' for Victor's and Emily's wedding. So I'm going to start from there. And Tim Burton should take the credit for this, I mean I'm just writing the character's feelings.**

* * *

Victoria sat at the only standing table left in the disatered room. She thought over what happened a bit a go when those skeletons bursted in the room and wrecked up the whole room. She was alone, except for Barkis Bittern, who was still hiding under the table. Victoria came back into the real world when Barkis slammed the table, while getting up. His hair was sort of a mess and he looked fretful. He shuddered, "Wait. That's it." he looked towards Victoria in a scowl while Victoria rolled her eyes. He seemed up tight, "We're going to take whatever money we can and get out of here."

Victoria's eyes widen when she thought over what Barkis just said, "Money?" She spun her head to her husband that she was forced to marry, "What money?"

Barkis gave a twitch and scowled at his bride, "Your dowry. It's my right!" he shouted in the air.

"But my parents don't have any money." Victoria explained, she then realized where Barkis was going, "It's my marriage to you that will save them from the poorhouse." She then looked at the table top, trying to keep a straight face.

"Th-- The poorhouse?" Barkis shouted, his hair coming came messy by the snap of his head. He gave a huge scowl towards her. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her face towards him, "You're lying. It isn't true. Tell me that you're lying!" Rocking her as he shouted in her face. Victoria kept a brave bold face, now knowing how to foil Barkis.

Victoria noticed her chance to make a fool of him, "Did things not go according to your plan, Lord Barkis?" She gave a big push to get his arms off her shoulders and yelled right in front of his face, "Well, perhaps in disappointment we are perfectly matched." She gave a smirk and walked out of the room. Barkis growled and twitched, not believing what he just heard his bride say to him.

Victoria stomped out of the Everglot Mansion. Her white veil was flowing behind her, when she saw Gertrude, the old lady, walk with Alfred, Gertrude's late lover, bony hand over her shoulder. He was still a skeleton, but he still bore the mustache that he had when he died 15 years ago. She couldn't believe her eyes; zombies, skeletons, and bodyless heads bonding with living humans. She followed them, wondering where they were all going, when she heard Pastor Galswell's voice boom, "Be gone, ye demons from hell!" Galswell was in his night gown and nightcap. He blocked the church doors, where the dead tried to enter, "Back to the void from whence you came!" he continued. The dead and living stopped in thier tracks and stared at the old pastor as he continued, "You shall not enter here. Back, back!"

Bonejangles and a zombie stared at each other and they were thinking the same thing, _What's with this dude?_

Another zombie stepped forward and whispered, "Keep it down, we're in a church." Pastor Galswell stared in a disbeliveable stare as the living and the dead walked right pass him into the church. One zombie even knocked his sceptor right out of his hand.

Everybody took a seat while Elder Gutknecht stood behind a table and Victor stood in front of it. Someone stared playing the "Wedding March." Victor looked back, so did everybody, and they soon saw the skeleton boy and girl toss dead flower peatles out of their baskets. Very soon, Emily stepped through the doorway, and gave a smile as she walked down the aisle. Victor stared at her beauty, and sort of didn't regret that he is giving up his life to marry Emily. Elder Gutknect uncorked the _Wine of Ages_ (an old poison), letting out a small maroon smoke. Victor couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even though she was a corpse. The crowd didn't believe her beauty either, and their mouths dropped when she walked pass, her torn veil was floating behind her. Victor took her hand when she came near and led her up to the stand.

"Dearly beloved" the elder started, then glanced over to Emily, "and departed..." Emily sighed while the elder skeleton continued "...we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage."

Victoria slowly walked to the church doors, which were wide open, and saw Emily. She gasped when she noticed who was near her. The old skeleton talked more, but she couldn't here in her own disbeleive, "Victor?" A skeleton shushed her, and she kept quiet.

Elder Gutknect looked and saw Victoria, but he continued, "Living first" he pointed towards Victor.

Victoria slowly crept up on them while Victor and Emily faced each other, "With this hand..." Victor began lifting his right hand and staring into the corpse's eyes, "...I will lift your sorrows." With the same hand he lifted the empty wine goblet, while Victoria stands behind a pole, hiding herself. Victor continued his vows, "Your cup will never empty...for I will be your wine." Victoria gasped when she noticed that Victor was really going to marry this corpse.

The old skelton that watched from below pointed towards Emily, "Now you."

Emily smiled, not believing that she was really getting married to a person she could trust. She stared in Victor's eyes to make sure that he really wanted to marry her by giving up his life, "With this hand...I will lift your sorrows." With her skeleton hand, she lifted up the red bottle that held the _Wine of Ages_, "Your cup will never empty." Tears began to flow in her eyes as she began to pour the wine into Victor's goblet, "For I will be..." she glanced behind Victor, and saw Victoria. She stopped pouring.

Victoria gasped when she noticed the corpse was looking at her, _Is she going to...,_ Victoria thought about when the last time Emily and her met, and wondered if she was still mad about it.

The Corpse Bride got more tears in her eyes, when she thought more, "I will be..." She then looked towards Victor, the man she loved so much. _I'm so confused, I love him...but...it feels so wrong, _she thought as Victor stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Go on, my dear." Elder Gutknect led on.

"Your cup..." she sighed, "...will never empty...," she looked at Victoria again, "...for I will be..."

Victor thoght she just had trouble with the lines, "I will be your wine." He closed his eyes and neared the rim of the goblet towards his lips, when Emily placed her bony fingers on the rim and pulled it down.

Victor looked towards her,_ Doesn't she want me to marry her?_

"She's having second thoughts," Alfred leaned over to Gertrude and whispered in her ear. Victoria was even amazed.

"I can't." Emily sighed out, letting a few tears flow.

"What's wrong?" Victor pleaded.

Then he noticed that she kept on glancing behind him so he spun his head when Emily placed her right hand on his cheek, "This is wrong." she cried, "I was a bride. My dreams were taken from me. Well, now..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Now I've stolen them from someone else," a huge tear ran down her cold cheek. "I love you, Victor." she stressed out in a small gasp. Victor stared blankly at her, as well. Emily cried out a bit "but you're not mine." She took her hand away and motioned for Victoria.

Victor followed her hand, until his gaze fell apon her, "Victoria!" he gasped.

Victoria slowly walked out to him, the crowd gasped at her beauty. Emily reached for Victoria's and and then grabbed Victor's hand in her other. Then she clasped them together, like they were suppose to be in her eyes. Victor and Victoria both looked lovingly into each other's eyes, which was the thanks they gave to Emily.

"Oh, how touching." a voice boomed over. Everyone gasped as they looked towards the voice, and saw Lord Barkis walk though the doorway. He pretended to wipe away a tear and sniffle, "I always cry at weddings." He stared at Victoria and Victor as he walked down the aisle, "Our young lovers together at last. Surely now they can live happily ever after." an evil gleam sparkled in his eyes, "But you forget..." he paused in front of Victoria, "...she's still my wife!" he shouted in the air and grasped his bride's arm to pull her behind her, making his hair a big mess again. "I'll not leave here empty-handed!" He stared at Victor with an insane look.

Emily looked once more at Barkis and memories flowed back into her mind, "You?"

Barkis blinked at he noticed the corpse bride there, and memories flashed though his mind as he saw that familar face, "Emily?"

Emily got more angry when she replayed that horrible scene in her mind, "You!"

"But-- But-- I left you." Barkis studdered.

The corpse bride lowered her voice to a soft whisper, "For dead."

Everyone gasped at this shock, when Barkis tried to keep his cool. "This woman is obviously delusional!" he lied. Emily gave him the double eye and the crowd got angered up. If most of them weren't dead, there would be more red faces of anger. Barkis growled at he pulled Victoria back and made her a sheild, he then noticed the sword sticking out of that dwarf soldier's body. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out. Barkis held the blade up to Victoria's neck, "Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way."

Victor couldn't handle this anymore, "Take your hands off her." He looked at Barkis with angst, Emily was surprised by his sudden outburst.

Barkis sighed, "Do I have to kill you too?" He raised the blade's tip towards the heart of Victor. Then, who says dog's aren't man's best friend when they are dead, Scraps comes and bites the ankle of Barkis. While Barkis was kicking off the skeleton dog, he let go of Victoria, who took the chance to run away.

Mrs. Plum, the zombie cook, took a sharp object out of her co-cheif's back, "Victor, catch!" she threw it. Victor soon found out it was just a barbaque fork when he caught it. Mrs. Plum gasped from the mistake she made, "Sorry."

Barkis took advantage and charged towards Victor and sliced. Victor dodged, and Barkis sliced again still missing Victor. By Barkis's blow, he lost his footing and hit the table, almost knocking over the goblet with the _Wine of Ages_ still in it. Which Elder Gutknect caught. Barkis went to slash at Victor again, passing Victoria who was safe by Emily. Victor backed against a stone pole, blocking everyblow with his fork. He finally outwitted him and went around the pole to poke him in the buttocks.

Barkis shouted in pain then quickly spun around and swung his sword, almost hitting Paul, the head-waiter. But sliced a zombie cook's hat in half instead

The man who was sliced in half was behind the blocking Victor now. Barkis was overpowering the Victor, and the man who was sliced in half protested, "I say, you're not playing fair, sir." Barkis sliced straight down, just having Victor slip out of the way and the corpse man split apart just in time. Victor couldn't handle this anymore. Barkis had a better weapon, while he had a fork. Victor decided to use a short second when Barkis was vunerable to slash at his coat, only to leave three tears. Barkis got even more mad on the fact that his suit was ruined and slashed hard at Victor and the fight still went on.

Victor was lead for the protection of a bench, but that didn't help. Barkis was still overpowering him, until Victor's wit came into action and he poked Barkis right in the foot, making him fall and the rest of the benches fall.

Victor got up, knowing that the battle wasn't over. He spun around until Barkis caught him on surprise and knocked the fork out of his hand and kicked him down. The lord placed his hand towards Victor's face to show that he was finaly getting his battle done with. Emily and Victoria both gasped and Emily ran towards Victor.

Barkis lifted the sword and thrust it towards Victor to deliver the final blow. And when he did, everyone gasped. Even Barkis. For Emily took the place of Victor's and let the sword's blade cut through her. Victor stared at her, and couldn't believe she saved him.

Emily forced the sword out of her and pointed the sharp end of the blade at Barkis. Barkis backed off then smirked, "Touche, my dear."

"Get out." Emily stressed angerly through her teeth, she could't take her ex-lover almost killing Victor and taking away Victoria any longer. Victor ran towards Victoria to make sure she was okay.

Barkis slowly went around, Victor blocking him from getting towards Victoria and Emily followed him with her sword while Barkis laughed, "Oh, I'm leaving." Then he grabbed the goblet on the table by a red wine container. "But first a toast. To Emily." he held out the goblet towards her, "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride." Emily couldn't believe the insult Barkis gave to her. The crowd of dead gasped, they have known Emily all their life, and she was the most friendliest corpse they have ever known. "Tell me, my dear...can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?" he smoothed out his hair and stared at her.

The maggot yelled as loud as he could, "Let me at him! Let me at him!" he slithered at fast as he could. Elder Gutknect held out his finger to stop him, "No, don't hold me back." the maggot pleaded.

"Wait" the elder shouted, he stopped the rest of the dead to get into the fight, "We must abide by their rules. We are amongst the living." he explained.

Emily stared at Barkis, her anger was building up inside her as Barkis said his words as he lifted up his goblet, "Well said." He then placed the rim of the goblet to his lips and gulped down the wine, not knowing what it was, and threw it to the ground. He walked away, giving a final glance towards Emily and walked towards the door. The Corpse Bride was filled with sorrow, she couldn't do anythig, until a shock came over her as Barkis held his chest and gasped. Horrible sounds came from his throat.

The maggot smirked with a evil gleam, "Not anymore." he smiled at the elder.

Barkis swung his head back to show his face was blue and cold, for he was dead.

"Yep, you're right." Elder Gutknecht got out of the way, "He's all yours."

The dead gave evil laughs and gleams as they approached Barkis. Bearing weapons. They took him into a seprate room and Mrs. Plum was the last one to enter. On doing so, she looked back at the people remaining in the room with an evil gleam in her eye, "New arrival." Victoria looked away as Victor wrapped his arms around her waist to confrort her. Mrs. Plum shut the door tight.

Victoria wrapped her arm around Victor and placed her cheek against his chest. Victor still had his arm around her and smiled. Victoria sighed, "Oh, Victor, I never thought I'd see you again."

The Corpse Bride smiled at the two lovers, feeling happy seeing Victor smile and she slowly walked towards the doorway.

Victor looked up and bursted, "Wait." he fell away from Victoria and walked towards Emily, "I made a promise."

Emily turned, "You kept your promise." she smiled, "You set me free." She took off her wedding ring and placed it in Victor's hand, "Now I can do the same for you." She turned once again and closed her eyes, walking off once more.

Victor stared at her as she walked down the aisle, her veil and hair was blowing in the breeze coming from outside, the moonlight shined on her. Victor forgot she was dead, and saw that she was beautiful once more. Her eyes looked peaceful now, that she does't have to bear any wieght on her shoulders once more.

She walked to the doorway with the full moon showing. Victor, Victoria, a lady, the clock storeman, Hildegarde, and a maggot watched her beautyness. Emily spun around, and glanced at Victor. She faced the moon again and threw the dead flowers in her hand over her head, which was caught by a woman with the maggot on her shoulder. The woman gave a small shreik and threw it behind her to be caught by Victoria.

Victoria and Victor both stared at Emily in looks of thanks. Emily nodded and took one final glance at Victor, only to face the moon once more.

Emily let herself go as little butterflies slowly made themselves out of her viel and dress. Then she took one final gasp to let herself transfrom into a bunch of butterflies.

Victor and Victoria ran to the doorway to look at Emily's butterflies. They saw them flying over the moon's surface and into the darknight. Victor smiled and wrapped his arm around Victoria to bring her closer. He knew now that Emily was truely free and her soul was at peace. He felt like he did keep his promise. And when he said he couldn't help her, he actually did. He helped the Corpse Bride, who was chained down with a backstabing love and a vow to marry a man, was freed by Emily's only true love. Victor.

* * *

**Akuma: Eh...not as good as I expected. I think this is my most complex one-shot I ever wrote. I'm sorry if I didn't get the drama in it that was very good. But my life is destined to be a movie director, not an author. Okay maybe bit of an author, just like Tim Burton. I suggest that you watch this film, if you did. YOU GET A COOKIE. If any of you have any ideas how to improve this, please tell me cause I might re wrtie this in a while.**


End file.
